


Mahanon/Dorian (fanart)

by Eloriee



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fanart, Ink, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Nykyo's birthday.<br/>Media: smooth paper and ink.</p><p>Fanart per il compleanno di Nykyo.<br/>Media: carta liscia e inchiostro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mahanon/Dorian (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



> Visto che la musa della scrittura è andata in vacanza, volevo regalarti qualcosa che fosse comunque solo tuo. E spero sia venuta bene, perché basarmi su una manciata di screencap in altre posizioni è stata un'impresa. Mi ha fatto impazzire (poi ti farò ridere facendoti vedere le settecentocinquanta versioni che ho cestinato prima di arrivare a una decente) ma è fatto comunque con il cuore (e con tante imprecazioni XD)  
> Buon compleanno, tesoro ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a Sara e Grace che mi su(so)pportano sempre.
> 
> Siccome i tag scemi che volevo mettere erano troppo lunghi, ho fatto quella seria e li ho scritti normali, ma sappiate che quelli veri avrebbero dovuto essere:  
> \- quella volta che per procurarmi informazioni e materiale per fare un regalo senza essere sospetta sono finita a giocare anche io a un videogioco che non mi interessava;  
> \- mai rifatto una fanart tante volte in tutta la mia vita;  
> \- Ny, ma una bella coda di cavallo pareva brutta?


End file.
